Vindication
by MorgansGurl
Summary: Buffy n' Crew decide to run from Glory and actually get away, Giles doesn't get hurt and Willow finds a spell that will work on the "RV". What happens when you throw in the Angel Crew and they all find out that you can't really get away scott free?...This
1. Run Home

The first few pages are from the original script, Season Five, Episode Spiral, when Willow Finds a spell that will work on the RV is when it turns into my work, along the way there are some lines I threw in. I just needed the beggining of the eppisode for this fic to make sence, so all credit for the first few pages goes to Joss.

I don't own the characters...blah blah blah

() represents change in Place  
() represents change in Time

"A-and then whoosh! All of a sudden Glory's standing right there in front of us, all skanky and blonde and thinkin' she's all that just 'cause some bumpy heads kiss her stinky feet" Dawn Pauses in her speech "She does have nice feet. A-and she's comin' right at us, and- Buffy's just standing there not even blinking, like 'Bring it on' and then, wham! Hell-bitch in orbit." Dawn smiled proudly at the rest of the occupents in the room

"Go, Buff!" Xander Cheered.

"I knew you'd best Glory eventually, I mean all-all our years of training..." Giles stared to say proudly before Buffy cut him off

"A truck hit her" She said so sadly and a bit distractedly

"Oh"

"You threw it at her?" Anya supplied hopefull

"Well, no. She more kind of waited for it to hit Glory. Uh, but then Buffy ran really fast and we got away." Dawn stated with her head facing her shoes, upset that her cool story, twisted a little but true was ruined.

"I don't know how we got away. That truck couldn't have slowed her down for more than a second" Buffy looked at Giles close to tears

"Well, how isn't important, all that matters is that the two of you are safe." Giles replied cleaning his glasses. and looking anywere but at his slayer.

"Safe?" Buffy scoffed angrily "We've barely been able to manage not getting seriously dead every time we've crossed paths with Glory. Now that she knows that Dawn is the key?" She ended in a reprimanding question

"There must be something in the Book of Tarnis that we've missed, something we can use against Glory" Giles said in reasurch mode. Buffy just turned away from him staring out the window for any sign of the hell god.

"Piano!" Anya yelled triumphantly

"Because that's what we used to kill that big demon that one time!" Xander interjected quickly trying to cover up the embarrassment over his girlfriends comment. "No wait, that-that was a rocket launcher." He sighed finally giving in to the raised eyebrows staring at him.

"Anya what are you talking about?" Giles asked thoroughly confused.

"We should drop a piano on her." After looking around at the odd faces she continued in a effort to make them understand her crazy point. "Well, it always works for that creepy cartoon rabbit when he's running from that nice man with the speech impediment."

"Yes, or perhaps we could paint a convincing tunnel on the side of a mountain. Let's just keep thinking, everyone." Giles added sarcastically and rolling his eyes. He turned to Buffy who was still preoccupied with glancing out the window past the closed blinds. "Perhaps we should reassemble at the magic shop, see if there's anything..."

"We can't fight her." Buffy interrupted

"W-well not yet, no, but-" Suprise clearly in Giles voice.

"No" Buffy Yelled at him "Not ever. She's too strong, Giles. We're not gonna win this with, with stakes, or spells, or pulling out some uranium power core. She's a god and she's coming for us. So let's just not be here when she starts knocking." Buffy finished near tears and wrapped her arms around herself and turned back to the window.

"Run away?" Anya asked, but Buffy ignored her. "Finally, a sensible plan." she said under her breath

"That's not what she meant" Xander said to Anya, then turned to Buffy "Is it?"

"Well, we can't stay here! She'll just kill us off one by one until there's no one left standing between her and Dawn" Buffy said nearly irrational

"Buffy, we all understand the severity of the situation, but there must be another way." Giles tried to reason with her.

"No." She bit out harshly "We stay, we die. Show of hands for that option." She glared around the room.

"All right. Nobody goes home, nobody tells anybody we're leaving. Just pack up whatever supplies we need and that's it, we're gone." Buffy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and straitened her back starting to head up to her room.

"Don't have to study for that geometry test then" Dawn whispered lamely

"What about wheels?" Xander asked quickly stopping Buffy at the second step "I don't think everybody's gonna fit in the Xandermobile."

"Just get your stuff together. I'll handle the rest." Buffy softly replied without once looking back and continued heading up the stairs.

"Anybody else feel that?" Anya asked looking around at everyone.

"Feel what?" Willow asked from her bench seat next to tara curiously.

"That cold draft of paralyzing fear" Anya stated matter-of-factly

"We just need to stay calm" Giles said calmly pulling his glasses off again to clean them

"Calm, right." Willow whispered skeptically

"Hey, we gotta be like Sergeant Rock. Cool and collected in the face of overwhelming odds." Xander said all to brightly in a attempt to lighten the mood.

"Overwhelming?" Anya turned to face Xander, a glare on her face. "How much more than whelming would that be exactly?" She challenged.

"Look, everything will be all right, we just need to stay here calmly. As soon as Buffy arrives..." Then everyone sees Buffy's idea for a ride screech to a stop in front of them. A large, beat up, musty old Winnebago.

"...we'll feel oddly worse." Giles finished lamely

"What's he doing here?" Giles said grimly

"Just out for a jaunt. Thought I'd swing by and say howdy." Spike replayed with a cocky grin on his face.

"Out." Giles commanded him, pointing to the door of the RV.

"He's here because we need him." Buffy said distractedly, looking at the city maps she had strewn all over the small table.

"The hell we do." Xander yelled.

"If Glory finds us, he's the only one besides me that has any chance of protecting Dawn." Buffy said with more conviction.

"Buffy, come on.." Xander pleaded. Buffy jumped up from her seat angrily. Glaring at everyone in the small cramped space.

"Look, this isn't a discussion! He stays. Get over it." She grabbed her maps, stomped into the back room and slammed the flimsy door on all there faces.

"Well then lets get this show on the road shall we" Spike chipped in " Buckle up, kids. Daddy's puttin' the hammer down"

1 hour later  
"Shouldn't somebody be asking, 'Are we there yet?'" Anya asked timidly. "Isn't that what small entertaining children do?"

"That kinda only works if you know where you're going." Dawn supplied with a sad smile on her lips. Anya nods at her thinking to herself.

"Do we know where we're going yet?" Anya said after a moment

"We'd already be somewhere if Captain Slowpoke would give up the wheel. Hey! Gramps! Bloody step on it!" Spike Growled.

"Step on what? I've driven tricycles with more power." Giles said under his breath, clearly annoyed with the entire situation.

"Is anybody else queasy?" Xander interjected before Spike and Giles could get in a argument

"He doesn't travel well. He's like fine shrimp." Anya patted his shoulder sympathetically, while Xander just gave her a odd look, then threw his hand over his mouth.

"I shoulda nicked that Porsche I had my eye on. There's just enough room for me, you, and big sis." Spike said, looking at Dawn.

"Would you give it a rest, or..." Xander said with a queasy glare.

"Or what, you're gonna toss your cookies on my shoes?" Spike replied snidely, clearly amused with Xander's obvious motion sickness.

"Or you can be undead man walking. See how fast you can hitch a ride with a flaming thumb"

"Fine. Shrimp." Spike said, amused when Xander ran to the small bathroom.

"Any luck?" Dawn asked Willow hopefully

"Uh, if you define luck as the absence of success, plenty. There's a couple barrier spells I could try." Willow supplied.

"Well get on it then pet, 'aint like we got all day" Spike said grabbing the witch's spell book to read it over. "We got all them ingredients in that cubbord over there" Spike pointed, still reading the page Willow was talking about.

"Well, I'm not sure it will work" Willow said heading over to the cubbord.

"Don't care if your sure, best find out, and can only do that if you try now cant you. Be a good witch and get started will you" Spike said flippantly, and Dawn glared at him.

"Anyone hungry?" Dawn asked as willow started setting up the supplies on the small table.

"Ooh! Snacks! The secret to any successful migration." Anya said cheerily, pulling out a frying pan and some canned meat product heading over to the small kitchenette.

"Not what I meant" Dawn said under her breath, staring oddly at the jared supply's. "How did you guys get all this stuff anyway" she asked Spike.

"Whata' think, stole it" Giles shot a glare back at Spike quickly, and Willow gave him a shocked look. "From the magick box you ninny's" Spike said raising his eyes at everyone.

"Well, ok" Willow said mixing in the last ingredients "Give me the book" Spike handed it over, looking as if he was already bored again. Willow took her bowl of ingredients and sat down on the floor, the only available space big enough was the small patch between the door and the drivers seat.

"Uh-oh" Willow said quietly

"Uh-oh, Will's Uh-oh is never a good sign, don't Uh-oh us, I feel we've had enough of the uh-ohs" Xander said finally coming out of the bathroom, holding his stomach and plopping down on the available seat.

"I know, you've probably already jinxed my food, nice going now we'll all starve. Thanks to you." Anya said angrily as she continued cooking.

"Willow, do tell us what's wrong" Giles said glancing down at her, and then back at the road.

"Well I translated the text in my head, cuz you know its a form of latin I guess..." Willow said nervously.

"We don't bloody care what language it is, just get to the damn point" Spike said angrily, already anxious.

"Fine I'll Just read the original text to you then" Willow said sarcastically, and began reading the page.

"Proteggasi, da danno e da dolore, i godess della luce sentono il mio elogio. Coprali di fodero di alimentazione, forgiato per arrestare tutti i prowlers diabolici. qui è il mio uso dell'essenza esso per la mia volontà, Circondili in uno schermo allineare. L'anima di tutto il bisogno proteggendo che offro voi nella ciotola di nettare. Abbracci tutti che vi chieda di proteggere, nessuno spazio della materia, tempo o movimento, fino a che mio non inviti siete stati alzati." Willow finished.

"Willow...I" Giles said quietly, fully understanding what she had just said.

"It's the only way Giles, but I don't think anyone would really be able to do it, and we cant used the weapons we have because...eww..and..."

"Bloody care to fill us in red" Spike said impatiently from his seat, glaring at her. "because I'm glad you and the watcher have this language connection but the rest of us here are in the dark"

"Yeah I flunked Spanish remember" Dawn said lamely.

"Protect yourselves from harm and pain, godess of the light hear my praise. Cover us with a sheath of power, forged to stop all evil prowlers. Here is my essence use it for my will. Surround us in a shield true. The blood of all that need protecting I offer to you in the bowl of nectar. Embrace all that I ask you to protect, no matter space, time or movement, until my call on you has been lifted." Giles translated.

"So, what, spill a little blood into that concoction of yours, and walla instant protection?" Xander asked

"Well, Yeah" Willow replied.

"Ok then, I vote we used dead mans blood over there, how much do you need a pint, gallon, all of it maybe?" Xander said glaring daggers at the bleached blond vamp the entire time.

"Not quite Xander" Giles started, "She needs a little bit of blood from each of us"

"Your kidding right" Xander said feeling even more queasy then before.

"No, I'm afraid she's not, and we have nothing to cut ourselves with" Giles said a bit hopeless.

"Why don't we use the ax we have in the closet, or the sword or you know one of the many weapons" Anya said still flipping her meat

"I agree with Willow on the ewww, Buffy has used them all on icky demons and infection not what I'm hoping for" Dawn supplied

"And extremely dangerous, we could hit a major vein or something, and we can't stop for medical help, it's to risky" Giles said mostly to himself but loud enough for the others to hear "Willow look for something else." Giles said more sternly.

"Bleeding hell" Spike said rolling his eyes. Everyone stopped and looked at him oddly. "I have fangs you know"

"Yeah how could we forget" Xander jipped in.

"You've always been a moron you know" Spike said and continued before Xander could defend himself "You need blood and I happen to have fangs, did I mention the healing properties of a vampires spit, stops blood from flowing, one of them odd healing properties we can bestow" Spike said like his answer was obvious

"No absolutely not" Giles yelled

"No way am I letting your teeth in my neck" Xander jumped up angrily, his sickness momentarily forgotten.

"And that would kinda be like cheating on Xander wouldn't it?" Anya asked. And everyone just kinda looked at her.

"I think it would be kinda cool" Dawn said, Spike gave her a smile that said he was thankful that at least someone was on his side on this.

"Dawn you have lost your mind, it's the whole key thing, maybe you should go to the back and get some rest, with Buffy." Xander moved to direct Dawn to the back of the RV.

"Let's do it" Buffy said, standing in the door frame.

"Buff.."

"Xander, we have a hell god after us and Dawn, Willow found a protection spell, then I'm more then willing to do anything to get it up as soon as possible" Buffy looked around at the occupents daring them to challenge her "Spike, you can start with yourself"

"Right" he said under his breath, morphing into his "game face". He bit into his wrist and let a few drops fall into the bowl.

"Now me" Buffy said walking up to him, pulling up her leather sleeve. Her eyes cold and dark, letting him know that if anything went beyond what it was supposed to that she would kill him.

Spike tilted his head to the side, then took her offered wrist,and bit into it softly. Drawing in a bit of blood to make it bleed. Then she held her wrist above the bowl and let a few droplets fall to mingle with Spike's.

"Right then, So who is next" Buffy punched him across the face hard sending him into the counter, next to Anya's burning meat. "Bloody hell" But Buffy just went back into the room and closed the door, angry at herself for resorting low enough to letting a vampire bite her and her friends.

"D-Does it hurt?" Dawn asked timidly. Spike smiled at her.

"Only if I wanted it to pet, sometimes a vampires bite can be, very appealing, with the right intentions" Spike said eyeing the red head Witch with a leer, even though Dawn had asked the question.

"Oh you mean like during sex, the bites are always good during sex" Anya stated knowingly.

"Ahn, were ganna talk about this later" Xander said, tension and anger rising in him.

"What" she stomped her foot at Xander "I'm over a thousand years old, think I haven't had sex before, and with a vam..."

"ANYA!" Giles yelled "That's quite enough"

"So it doesn't always have to hurt right" Dawn asked fingering her long sleeve on her right wrist.

"Of course not lil' bit"

"O-okay then" she whispered pulling up the sleeve she was just toying with.

"Dawn what do you think your doing!" Xander said reaching for her arm

"What I have to" Dawn bit back angrily, glaring at him, Xander stopped.

"You hurt her..." He warned.

"And I'll be catching a ride with a flaming thumb, yeah yeah I got it" Spike said annoyed. He took her small wrist and paused. then slowly sunk his fangs into her tender flesh. He had thought Slayer's blood was a delicacy as far as blood went, but his lil bit was even more amazing. He could feel himself harden as he took another deep drink before releasing her wrist and holding it over the bowl. He leaned close to her ear and whispered low enough so no one else would hear. "You taste delectable pet"

"Thanks" Dawn whispered back and blushed, as Xander grabbed her hand and started pouring anaseptics on the small wounds and bandaging them. Spike just rolled his eyes at the boys antics.

"Right then watcher, Witch take the wheel" Willow did as she was told and Giles took his turn, Spike nearly spit out the blood he had to drink to get the wound to flow, but kept the urge down and swallowed. Next was Anya, then the daft boy zeppo, and the only one left was Willow.

"Ok Red, your turn then you get to chant away, yeah" Willow looked down at her wrist unsure of what she should do, did she really need the protection, she asked herself.

"Red" Spike said impatiently

"What if I don't taste good?" Willow said so low that only Spike's ears caught what she said, and he cocked his head to the side with a questioning look on his face.

"Come on Red, last to go, best get it over with, it's not like its judgment day you know." He said for the others benefits, and walked up close to her, taking her wrist and kissed it, and quietly he added "Impossible" in her ear, to her earlier statement.

Her eyes widened, then he glided his fangs into her pale flesh. Willow gasped at the sensation he was creating, and she nearly wined when he pulled away from her, holding her wrist above the bowl for her. She stared at her own blood curiously as it swirled in with the others and then suddenly yanked her hand away from Spike's as if his touch burned her skin.

He looked hurt for a millisecond until her saw her eyes, solid black orbs replacing the green pools she had earlier. And then her lips started moving, chanting but almost undetectable even for his ears.

Everyone stepped back, and Giles was tempted to pull over but curved his impulse on the notion that it might be safer to keep moving. After all they did have a very pissed off hell God after them, or more like after Dawn.

Then a black circle erupted from the small red head with a thunderous sound and threw everyone back. Her body jolted forward but her feet didn't move. She fell to her knees and when she raised her head up, and brushed her hair out of her face she could see everyone breathing hard, and Giles clutching the wheel to his chest , pressed against it from the blow. Her breathing was fast and shallow and she felt weak.

"Cor Luv, what the hell was that" Spike asked almost giddy.

"Wow, just wow Will's it felt like a billion volts of electricity burning my body but...wow" Xander said amazed that his friend had that much power.

"Willow, What the Hell is going on" Buffy stormed past to stand in front of the exhausted witch.

"I did it " she whispered before passing out.


	2. Interesting Events

Tara doesn't exist in this story. And there will be a romance between Willow and Angel. Spike will have a fling to but you prob. will never guess who it is.

() Means Place Change  
() Means Time Change

Enjoy this chappie. Read and Review please. Thats all I ask , I want to know if you are enjoying the story and any critisim (good or bad) that you may have.

2 more hours later

Willow woke up groggy and put a hand on her forehead which was pounding profusely.

"ehh" She moaned. Slowly sitting up.

"Good your awake, I was starting to worry." Giles said, sitting in the corner on one of the comfy chairs. Facing the bed that Willow was currently on.

"What time is it" Willow moaned out.

"Around 5ish I would imagine"

"Iv been out for two hours!" She moved her feet to the floor and cradled her head in her hands trying to clear away the fogginess.

"More like and hour and fifty four minutes, but yes"

"Wow, took me awhile to recoup"

"Yes well, one would expect that from a dark arts spell" Giles said his concerned tone gone and his condescending one taking place

"I needed one that would protect Spike also, and you know better then me that light deities don't like protecting the undead" Willow said staring Giles in the eyes.

"Yes, but still doesn't give you any right to take the Libro Delle Malvagità Nere from my private collection!" Giles was close to yelling at the girl he considered a daughter.

"Fine, Sorry, Sue me, worked didn't it!" Willow shot back, tears in her eyes ready to spill.

"W-Well yes, but Willow that's a door you've opened that you possibly didn't close." Worry back in his voice.

"Giles im fine, honest, all regular wicca Willow. Nothing different. Cross my heart" Willow said, a sick feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes well then, Im still concerned and I feel we need to discu..." 

"Who's Driving?" Willow interrupted, hoping he would changed the subject.

"W-who, oh, well Xander is at the moment" Willow gave a worried look to Giles.

"Giles!" He gave her a startled look at her outburst "Xander has motion sickness how can he possibly drive."

"Oh dear" Willow bolted for the door and threw it open, and noticed to her relief that Xander was vomiting in the bathroom, Spike was still on the floor next to the bedroom door, Dawn and Anya were eating semi-burnt meat, and Buffy was driving.

"I suddenly need to lie down" Giles said, turning back into the bedroom and closing the door.

"Like we don't" Anya bit at him through a mouth full of meat.

"Ahn" Xander wined, stepping out of the bathroom his hands over his stomach. "Not polite to talk with your mouth full of food".

"Oooo and the fact that he can see the food in your mouth, probably not helping much" Dawn chipped in with a bright smile after taking another large bite and grimacing. 

"Do it again demon girl, might make the shrimp run back to the loo" Willow smiled down at Spike, and right when he looked up at her Buffy hit a rather large pot hole and sent a weak Willow toppling over onto his lap.

"Easy Luv, Spike's got you" Spike helped her up to a seat "Think you could kill us all faster Slayer, I think you missed one, maybe you can go back and hit it, but faster this time." Spike bit out angrily, and worried about Red at the same time.

"Spike, Shut-up" Buffy said with a cold undertone.

"Spike this, Spike that, always something the slayer wants Spike to do" he mumbled angrily under his breath. "Were we going anyway" He yelled at her.

"Angel's" She stated.

"The Bloody Poofsters, Have you gone off your rocker, one to many undead dust particles clogged up your brain" Spike jumped up yelling.

"I'm with Deadboy junior over there, why do we need to go see Deadboy senior. I mean Buff. one vamp is one thing another vamp is another thing. it all adds up to bad things." Xander said. "And don't you remember the, I'm happy Im evil phase, I don't think he needs to be around his from of PNP right now" Buffy shot him a glare behind her drivers seat. 

"Xander! Angel and Angelus are two very different people...er vampires and he deserves some respect for all the countless times he's saved your ass" Willow bit out.

"Angelus?" Anya asked. "Were going to go see Angelus, you know at the next stop I really would like to get off" Everyone gave odd looks.

"Angelus, hello, you should be wanting to get off to, Hell god has a fast death, Angelus shoots the word death into a whole new dimension. Defiantly don't want to be around when he decides he needs a new murder experiment". Anya supplied in a matter-of-fact way.

"He has a soul now" Buffy supplied.

"That is if you don't go sleeping with him" Dawn snapped.

"Enough Dawn, That is none of your business" Buffy snapped back, the tears forming in her eyes making the LA road blurry.

"Buff maybe I should drive" Xander wobbled up to the drivers seat.

"No" She snapped.

"Buffy"

"NO!" She yelled back. causing Xander to sit in the seat next to her.

"Ok, so Angelus has a soul, Still not feeling better here" Anya said. 

"Never liked him much anyway either" Dawn supplied giving Anya's hand a light squeeze.

"Pffft. Your all pansy's"

"And why is that Spike" Xander asked sarcastically.

"Oooh that's rich" he laughed "You mean the little witch over here didn't tell you"

"Tell us what?"Anya asked.

"She has a soul binding connection with that ol' dad of mine, I feel her link when I feel my Sires. She bound his soul to hers can't believe she didn't say anything, what a bad bad girl" Willow shot fire and brimstone at Spike and then looked frantically at the accusatory eyes of Xander, Dawn, Anya and Giles who had apparently overheard everything. Buffy just kept driving.

"Willow, why didn't you think it necessary to tell us that Angel's soul was permanent?" Giles asked slowly in an attempt to keep his rage in check, as he stood in the door frame to the bedroom. Willow had the decency to look ashamed.

"It wasn't my place to tell" Willow said quietly.

"Your kidding right Willow, this is life or death situations here, what if he took another trip on the dark side, he'd be able to find you anywhere in the world because someone had to go and establish a soul connection with the undead!" Xander yelled at her, pointing a finder the entire time.

"What part of the permanent soul part didn't you get zeppo?" Spike shot back in Willow's defense.

"The part were she has a soul binding connection with captain hair gel!" Xander bit back. Dawn stifled a laugh at his statement.

"Captain Hair Gel?" Anya asked amidst the yelling and glares.

"You should see the amount of hair products he keeps in a bathroom, and his hair stands strait up, even after a huge fight it's still perfect, every single time, I'm telling you that's not natural" Dawn leaned over and whispered in Anya's ear. Anya nodded her head, then laughed quietly.

"Willow what you did was dangerous, and not thinking to tell anybody about your plan, are there anymore dark magic's you've been doing that we deserve to know about!" Giles continued to accuse, his face bright red with anger.

"First Off" Willow started standing up meet Giles eye to eye. "What I do, and who I do it with, or to in this matter is none of your business" Willow said her anger rising also.

"You've slept with him?" Anya asked.

"Willow, how could you have sex with, with...!" Xander couldn't even finish the sentence

Spike was rocking on his feet, loving the show and feeling sorry for Red at the same time. As well as having a small appreciation for Anya's ability to take things literally, misinterpret, and then cause a ruckus with her questions.

"I didn't!" She turned around and yelled back .

"Well someone had to test drive it!" Xander yelled back "And who better then the one that gave him the..." Xander fell back as Willow stood above him, Xander gripped his jaw were Willow had hit him. 

"Kittens got Claws" Spike said mostly to himself. Admiring the Witch's back side.

"Xander, Giles, this is the end of this discussion, I did what I had to do, and I'm not going to feel bad about it either, so just shut your mouths and move on" Willow stomped over to the door passing Spike along the way. He reached out to touch her shoulder and she turned to him sharply. "Your lucky Dawn needs you right now, If not you would be wearing a very small pelt of fur right now" Willow glared at him one last time and slammed the flimsy door frame to the bedroom.

"Everyone seems to be slamming that poor door today, anyone ever think of how the door feels" Anya stated flippantly.

After that everyone stayed silent up until the point they arrived at Angel's front door.

"Buffy Hi, Long time no see...and what did you do to your hair?" Cordy said sounding horrified.

"Cordy, not right now, where's Angel"

"Oh fine, nice to see you to, been awhile, I'm good, Yes those are highlights in my hair that is now shorter then my shoulders, and thanks so much for busting down our doors"

"Pack some things. Get outside. Were is Angel" Buffy's statements were short and sharp.

"In his office, God, I don't even want to know"

"Buffy, Hi Um..." Buffy stormed up to his desk and glared down at him.

"I need you" Angel squirmed. Misinterpreting her words.

"Buffy - I" Angel was confused and really didn't know how to handle this particular situation. If he could blush he would have. " I..um" Buffy was oblivious to his misunderstanding.

"I need you to help me protect Dawn from a hell god named Glory. Dawn's a key, she gets used and dimensions get ripped apart. You and Spike and me are the best chance Dawn has for protection. Willow can add you and Cordelia to the protection spell and were ganna need way bigger wheels ASAP." Buffy paused as Angel processed all the information. Buffy got impatient. "Can you perform or not" Angel's mind hit the gutter again.

"I can" Angel picked up the phone and started dialing "is a tour bus big enough for you?" He asked glancing up at his old love of his life.

"Peachy" she said flopping down on a leather chair in front of his desk.

"Wes and Fred are coming also" He stated before his other line picked up. "Hi Victor, About that favor you owe me..."

"This is soo cool, It's a two story tour bus, what band" Dawn was giddy and bouncing around.

"Beds. Look Xander beds. We can..." 

"Anya, Don't" Xander cut her off before she could say something about sex.

"What, I wasn't going to say how those beds look great for having sex on. I was just going to say now we can all sleep, there's enough beds for everyone almost. some are going to have to share but still" Xander put his head in his hands and Angel nearly choked on his tea.

"Yeah mate" Spike hit his sire's back and Angel glared back at him "She's always like that" answering his sires silent question. Then he leaned forward so his lips were inches from Angels ear "And I know about your bond to the witch" Angel Tensed "Tell me, do you dream of fucking the innocence out of her"

In a instant Spike was up against a the side of the bus's inner walls, pinned down by his sire's body. "Don't test me boy" Spike just laughed in his face.

"You do don't you. Isn't that fascinating, I think things just got interesting" Spike smiled as his sire stalked down the bus hall to the main bedroom past the cots.

"You shouldn't have done that" Fred said silently, as she sipped her own cup of tea from her spot at the dinner table.

"Im sorry, You are luv" Spike leered.

"Fred" She replied meekly. Taking another sip of her tea.

"Fred" Spike let the name roll off his lips. "So do you and the whimsy Wes screw all the time or only on weekends" Fred blushed and looked down in shame.

"Scossa Con Danno" Spike flew a few feet, close to Wes who was driving, his mouth was pressed in a thin line. Glaring at the Red witch standing above him. "Faccia L'Anima Versarsi" Three large gashes scratched themselves across spikes Chest tearing his black shirt and soaking it in Blood. 

"Fuck red, had I known you liked it rough..."

"Soffochi le sue parole" Willows eyes were black again, and Spike words were cut off as a image of a hand snaked out of thin air and started choking him. "Osso Dell'Ustione" Spike felt like he was on fire, and it was eating him inside out.

"Allontani le mie legature" And all the pain and the chocking stopped and the blood seeping from his three diagonal gashes clotted.

"Bleeding Christ have you lost your bloody mind witch"

"Scossa Con Danno" Willow waved her hand and he was in the same spot Angel had forced him earlier, only this time pinned by a invisible force, but definitely there.

Willow stalked up to him and pressed her body against his in a mockery of intimacy, she licked his ear slowly until she reached the top then bit down savagely drawing blood and tearing a bit of his skin. Spike hissed and tried to buck his hips forward but his body wouldn't move. "You were right Spike" Willow said in a seductive tone "This kitten does have claws, and there sharp" Then she pulled back and looked him square in the eye. "And I do like to play rough"

"Le Coupresoul" Spike felt his body being squeezed tighter and tighter until he heard his rib cage crack, and it felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. Then suddenly all the pain stopped and he hit the floor in a heap.

"This. Will. Stop." Willow demanded.

"Or What?" Spike Challenge "You'll turn me to dust, your little party tricks are fun and amusing and all, but that's all they are party tricks" Spike raised his head to stare Willow in the eyes, defiance written in his, amusement and danger in hers.

"Your boring me Spike. Your words bore me. Your attitude bores me. Bore me to much and you'll wish I would turn you to dust. IT. Stops. NOW!" Her voice was a whisper but Spike had a sudden realization. His witch wasn't playing kids games anymore.

"Fine" Spike jumped up and leaned into her ear, running the back of his finders up an down her bicep, "And welcome to the big games sweetness" Spike replied in a whisper, as he stalked off to the front passengers seat to annoy Wesley.

"Angel are you ok" Willow tentatively stepped into the room. "I know he knows, so does Xander, and Anya, Buffy, Dawn and Giles. He kinda told them before I could stop him, I'm sorry"

"Not your fault Willow" he stated. sounding very forlorn. "Buffy's upstairs training with Giles"

"I know, Dawn is asleep. Wes is driving. Anya's cooking. Xander's Puking. Cordy is Sitting up front telling Wes directions. and Fred is sipping tea."

"Yeah, and your in here with a vampire" willow smiled at that comment because he sounded just a little light hearted. "Wanna tell me about this hell god...Dory?"

"Glory, and sure" she corrected as she sat down next to him on the bed

1 hour later

"Wow that's a lot of information to take in Willow" Angel said slightly stunned.

"Yeah, and gives you a sense that's end of the worldly type" Willow said with a half smile.

"And Buffy..."

"Got her ass kicked royally on more then one occasion"

"would explain her non-stop training going on upstairs"

"That's odd" Angel gave her a questioning look "Stairs and a bus in the same sentence" 

"Yeah I guess it would be" Angel agreed. 

"Cordelia, exactly were are we going" Wes asked annoyed with the seer.

"towards New York" Cordy supplied distractedly twisting her road map around.

"The long way I see" Wes sighed aggravated.

"Can't exactly take the freeway or Highways" Fred said in Cordy's defense.

"I guess your right" Wes said, suddenly realizing why Cordy was taking him through the deserted rout.

"Food Anyone" Anya asked. When she got no reply she just made herself a plate.

"Im hungry" Spike said to himself "Were did peaches stash the blood"

"Over in the mini fridge" Fred said quietly. Reading her magazine.

"Thanks Pet" That caught Fred off guard after his earlier ripping into her.

"Your welcome" she said softly. Spike sighed.

"Look Luv, about earlier, Yeah Sorry bout that. but don't be expecting an apology from me every time I get grumpy. Got that" He glanced over his shoulder to see Fred regarding him with curiosity, then turned back to emptying a O+ into a coffee mug.

"Oooo, take a left" Cordy said excitedly.

"You seem like a nice bird, didn't I try to kill you once" Spike asked

"Yeah you attacked the school, She also wished that Buffy never came to town once, that's kinda why im human, it's her fault, all of it" Anya supplied.

"Yeah, The snob right?" Spike said sitting down across from Anya and next to fred.

"I, for your information, am not a snob anymore" Cordy interjected.

"Right, still a bitch though" Spike said over his shoulder.

"Well duh" Cordy agreed. "It keeps the men at bay"

"She's not joking either" Fred said with a smile "Her attitude keeps our boss working also" She added with a small laugh.

"And the paycheck's coming in...Take a left at this crossroads thing" Cordy Continued

"When he's not brooding of course" Wes added. Following the Seers directions and taking a left.

"Angelus always brooded. Probably for different reasons, then now, but trust me your not going to be breaking that tradition" Spike scoffed. Cordy turned around in her seat to face Spike her interest perked.

"You mean her brooded when he was all soul free and you were the fanged four?"

"Fanged Four. Bird I should resent that, sounds just as corny as the Angelmobile" Spike said laughing inside. 

"Fanged Four. You, Darla, Drucilla, Angelus" She replied thinking he didn't get it. She thought it was brilliant.

"I got that pet"

"She put way to much thought into that" Anya stated to herself.

"So what did I miss" Xander asked as he finally came out of the bathroom and everyone gave him a odd look.

-----------------------

Like I said above please R & R, its what us writers crave, and all we ask.


	3. Down Under

Please Read and Review it's what keeps me going :P that's all I ask :D 

()Change of place  
() Change of Time  
Italics Thoughts

Here's the next chappie enjoy.

"Giles punch I punch Can't punch Fight punch Glory punch punch" Buffy said between breaths and her workout.

"Well, you very well never know if you keep running from her. She's a God Buffy, A Hell God and she's going to find us and if your to blind to see it, then I fear for Dawn's safety" Giles said angrily holding up her punching bag.

"What do you want me to do Kick apparently Punch she cant be killed Double Punch unless we find her Kick human host Kick" Buffy lands a roundhouse kick, knocking the air out of Giles "And no one seems to know who it could bePunch, or has even a little lead Kick"

"And pessimism is getting you no were" Buffy Triple kicks the bag sending Giles to the floor "And I believe these are only for punching". He stated bitterly as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I'm doing the best I can" Buffy said sadly. Her chest heaving from her extensive workout the past hour and a half.

"Are you really?" Giles questioned. Buffy raised her eyes to his. "Do you really think your doing your best?"

"Yes, I do" Buffy bit back angrily "Do you want me to go take Spike, Angel and go fight this Hell God and die, would that make you happy." she raised her voice. "Would That make you finally proud of me!"

"Iv always been proud of you Buffy" Giles took a deep breath to stop his yelling. "But running away without even a destination in mind is pointless, Don't you think".

"We have a destination Giles" Buffy stated as she picked up a workout towel and ran it down her face.

"Oh?" 

"England, The Council" Buffy Replied as if it was obvious 

"Have you gone daft. There not going to help us, Especially not with a Witch, the Key, And Two Vampires" Giles said bewildered.

"Seer, X-vengence demon, Slayer, Two watchers..." Giles looked at her in confusion. "You forgot the Seer, X-vengence demon, Slayer, you and Wes".

"Well thank goodness we didn't pick up Faith, then we'd have two slayers on our bus" Giles said sarcastically. "Doesn't change the fact that there not going to help us, not when it risks bringing Glory to them"

Buffy stared up at Giles a single tear slipping down her face, the only tear she had actually cried sense this whole nightmare began. "Do you have a better Idea". Giles thought for a moment.

"As a matter of fact, I do"

"Bloody Hell, how on earth did you win this time nib lit"

"Easy Spike, Iv played longer then you have." Dawn replied smiling.

"Not possible, Im older then you, By a century at least" Dawn just laughed at his comeback.

"And you picked up this game how many times in your lifetime?" Dawn shot back.

"Not the point Luv"

"Oh totally the point, hence my winning" Dawn smiled "Now are you ganna buy park place or are you broke?" Dawn asked exasperated.

"I'm bloody well thinking" Spike looked down at the meager monopoly money he had left. "Bloody women and my money" He whispered under his breath.

"What are they doing?" Xander asked.

"Playing a game I brought, the one with all the money and you have to buy stuff, and you can be banker" Xander rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Monopoly" Xander stated, he should have known.

"Snacks and games are a necessity for traveling" Anya bit out brightly.

"So Iv heard" Xander replied.

"Cards" Fred asked.

"What?" Xander looked up at the new girl, and Anya glared at her thinking she was after Xander.

"Cards, you wanna play, There's only 51 in the deck because Wes used 52 to kill this demon once, it had a gambling problem..." Fred started to explain.

"Sure" Xander replied, already sick of the entire trip, literally, to begin with.

"Egyptian War?" Fred supplied "Anya, would you like to play" Anya's hatred for the girl left immediately. 

"Yes, how do you play?"

"I'll teach you, its easy" Fred laughed, scooting closer to the x-demon to show her how to play.

"That License plate was not from Indiana" Cordy protested.  
"Yes it was, your just upset that Im in the I's and you still on J's" Wes shot back.

"Doesn't help when you claimed the only Jersey License plate on this god forsaken road of lets hate Cordy" She whined back.

"Yes well, Im sure more then one person lives in the state of Jersey so your theory is rather incorrect" Wes stated matter of factly. Cordy Scoffed. 

"Lets play a different game, we've been playing this one for over two hours" Cordy suggested.

"You just wanna switch because Im finally winning" Wes shot back amused.

"No, just tired at looking at license plates"

"Fine, what do you want to play"

"ABC's on Road signs" She bounced happily.

"Your kidding right?" Wes asked.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Cordy Shot back.

"No I suppose I don't, how do you play"

"You find a road sign, and if it has the letter A in it you call it, same concept with the license plate game only with road signs" Cordy said Brightly

"Cordelia, there hasn't been a road sign for over 3 miles" Wes sighed.

"Makes the game anticipatory then" Cordy supplied happily.

"Anticipatory isn't a real word" Wes Corrected.

"And you care because..."

"Right...A, Airport sign" Wes called out quickly.

"Not Fair, you cheated, you distracted me!" Cordy Yelled. Spike laughed at them.

"Did not!" Wes yelled back.

"Are they always like that, yelling at each other?" Anya asked Fred.

"Uh-huh" Fred supplied slapping Xander's jack and taking the stack.

"Hey! that was my last jack" Xander whined.

"Honey you only had one jack" Anya patted his arm.

"My point exactly!"

"They fight like Xander and her used to" Dawn said.

"What" Anya asked, Fred looked curious.

"They,Wes and Cordy, Fight like, Xander and Cordy back in high school used to"

"Oh" Anya replied throwing down her king.

"Are you broom closet man?" Fred asked Xander Shyly. Xander hit his head on the table.

"Will I ever live that down" He mumbled into his arms.

"HEY, you cannot steal from the banker!" Dawn yelled trying to grab the monopoly money that Spike stole back.

"I'm a Vampire love, I can do whatever I want" Spike leered at Dawn up and down "Whoever I want" he said more quietly. Dawn hit him in the arm.

"Dream On" She. Rolled her eyes.

"Luv, I dream about it all the time" He said a serious expression on his face. Dawn blushed a deep red. "17, almost legal" he continued.

"WHAT!" Xander jumped up ready to pummel Spike.

"She asked me for a cigarette Zeppo, I told her no she asked me why, I said she wasn't 18, 17 almost legal. Open your ears Moron" Spike shot back in a quick cover up.

"Oh, and why don't you just give her one, it's not like you have morals" Xander yelled back.

"Because women smoking isn't attractive" Spike said as if it was obvious.

"It's bad for you to. Can kill you" Anya stated still focusing on her card game with Fred.

"That information would have helped me back when I was alive pet" Spike said amused.

"She was saying it for Dawn's benefit" Xander defended. Then he turned to Dawn. "And why would you want to smoke anyway?" He asked glaring at her.

"Teenage curiosity Xander, Why else." She bit back, Angry that he interfered with her life yet again.

"Right" Spike got up. "I'm ganna head to bed now then, Suns coming up" 

"Good" Xander huffed "She doesn't need your bad influence"

"I like his influence" Dawn whispered bitterly, but no one but Spike seemed to hear her.

"Night nib lit" Spike said as he slid the privacy curtain to his chosen cot shut.

" You want to take us to the outskirts of no were!" Buffy reprimanded "You might as well say Antarctica" She was pacing around the room.

"I hardly believe that Australia is the outskirts of no were" Giles replied while cleaning his glasses.

"No, your right, there's plenty of no weres IN Australia!" Buffy said even more angry.

"Look we take a plane from New York to England, get on another plane from England to Nigeria, and Catch a Cruse ship to Australia. Willow can make that all basically untraceable." Giles defended.

"Why not just take a plane strait to Australia" Buffy replied sarcastically.

"Because that's easier to trace, and harder to cover. It's safer this way and I say the farther Dawn can get from Glory, Well Dam it the better" Giles glared down at his slayer.

"Fine Australia it is, How are we going to cough up the money for all of us though Giles, did you think of that!"

"Wes, still has connections to the watchers council, they'll give him travel funds" Giles said confidently.

"I thought the Council wasn't going to help us!" Buffy bit back again. Thinking she caught him in a lie.

"The Council Buffy. WONT!. help us. They will however help Wes"

"Oh, and why's that?" 

"He's still one of them!" Giles yelled back angry.

"Fine let's go tell them" Buffy said angry and defeated stomping down the stairs.

"So Tell me Willow" Angel asked nervous "Do you really think the soul binding spell worked, I mean I know I can feel you. There's definitely a link, but do you think it worked?" Willow's eyes softened.

"Of course it did, and you'll never lose your soul unless well, Unless I loose mine" Willow said with a smile.

"That's Good Then" Angel said still unsure.

"You haven't tested it!" Willow gasped.

"Well, Willow, Not many girls willing to jump in bed with a vampire" Angel said snidely.

"I hardly believe that, and Two not what I meant. True happiness isn't always" Willow blushed "Well you know, and you haven't even bothered to let yourself be even happier then normal have you!" Willow reprimanded. Angel just looked away from her. "You haven't! Angel how could you not trust me, It's been over a year" Willow said hurt.

"I do trust you" Angel said slowly.

"Then what's the problem!" Willow asked not believing him.

"I don't trust myself." Angel said sadly. "The things Iv done I can't risk letting the demon closer to the surface and that's exactly what will happen if I let loose and live a little" Willow rolled her eyes.

"Your kidding right, your soul will still be in control, and with the whole bind-y thing, I can dominate your demon back into place if I had to" Willow said flippantly. Not realizing the reaction that Angel had to her words. 

"Willow..."Angel didn't know what to say, what he wanted to say.

"Yeah" Willow asked furrowing her brows together.

And then Angel was kissing her. At first it was just a soft kiss, silk lips on cold lips. But then it was demanding and his tong was seeking entrance into her warm mouth. Willow granted him access unsure of what was going on. She tangled one hand into his soft hair and the other was clutching his back while both his hands her wrapped around her waist drawing her body closer to his. Then suddenly Willow pulled away.

"Willow, I'm...I'm sorry, I..." Willow put a finger to his lips shushing him.

"Don't, cuz I'm not" Willow said with a smile. "So much for being gay then huh" Willow stated with a small laugh and Angel just looked at her confused.

"Oh I thought I was gay for a long time, Well not really maybe Bi-sexual because I'm more attracted to the person and who they are not exactly what sex they are, and there was this girl named Tara, but Glory kinda killed her and well yeah and now there's you" Willow took a big breath "There is still a you right?" Willow asked worriedly and in response Angel gave Willow another kiss.

"Right, when you lovebirds are finished, slayer has something she fancies to say" Spike interrupted. Angel and Willow jumped up and apart. Spike just gave Red a sexy grin, and then raised his eyes at his sire knowingly. "Look's like Willow's decided she's done with manual and want's to drive stick again" Willow looked down at her shoes blushing bright red and shamed, and Angel growled low in his throat at his child. 

"Australia" Everyone yelled out simultaneously, And now Spike was driving because everyone felt that he didn't need to be included. Thankfully Dawn was in the passenger seat next to him. Not wanting to be involved in the bickering.

"Are you Crazy, there's no O-Zone, I'll Burn" Cordy Whined.

"Im sure that's the last thing on Buffy's mind Cordelia" Xander glared at her.

"What about the Vampires?" Willow asked. "No O-Zone means they can't even stand in overcast" She stated.

"They can stay inside" Buffy snapped. Making Willow look away.

"Oh there's this vengeance demon Chirka I know, it would give us time to catch up" Anya said happily.

"That's nice Ahn, have I mentioned I really Love you lately?" Xander asked.

"Yes, eight times today in fact" Anya said cheerily.

"Are we sure this is going to work?" Wes asked.

"Do you have a better idea" Buffy snapped.

"I think its a great Idea, always wanted to see down under" Fred said meekly.

"If you wanted down under pet" Spike yelled back at them "You coulda' always asked me"

"Spike if you weren't driving..." Buffy threatened.

"You'd pop me good slayer, You know your attitude is starting to get on everyone's nerves" Spike shot back.

Willow said into his mind, Spike looked behind him quickly to see black eyes looking back at him, anger itched on every feature. He decided he should cool it.

"So we pack sunscreen" Angel said "Lots of it" Everyone just looked at him oddly as he tried for a joke. He just shrugged his shoulders and leaned up against a wall.

"So can you cover us" Buffy said snippily looking at the redhead.

"You bet" Willow said happily. "Do we have a laptop?"

"Next Stop kiddies, Radio Shack" Spike said happily, trying to appease the witch as well.

"What State are we in" Fred asked.

"Leaving Nevada now Sweets" Spike replied.

"Ok I need Tampons" Everyone stared at Cordelia, and the guy's coughed a bit.. "What I need Tampons, say it with me, Tamp-Ons, and there is more then one girl on this bus and I can guarantee you that were all going to need them Eventually!" Cordy pointed out.

"Ok, Tampons anything else?" Buffy asked getting annoyed with everyone.

"Some fags would be nice, if you can manage slayer" Spike said flipping his lighter in his hands.

"I didn't know you were gay Spike" Anya stated causing everyone to groan.

"Cigarettes, Ahn, fags means cigarettes" Xander supplied with a heavy sigh.

"Then why does everyone refer to gay's as fags?"

"OK, moving on" Buffy said, even she cracked a smile at Anya's persistence.

"No, I don't think its fair to consider gay people cigarettes, you can't smoke them, and I think its mean to the cigarettes because they can't sleep with the opposite sex..."

"Smokes, Tampons, Laptop, Toilet paper, Food in general...anything Im missing?" Buffy asked.

"Gum" Dawn pitched in "Lots of Gum, and a puzzle book if they have any"

"Condoms" Anya said cheerily "Lots of condoms" Everyone just shrugged, and Xander turned bright red.

"Some good novels if you will" Giles supplied.

"Cooking Supply's to, and more tea please." Fred stated.

"Eye Glass kits, cleaner as well, and a air fresher" Everyone turned there heads to look at Wesley "What?" He asked, but everyone just shook there heads and continued telling Buffy what they needed and she wrote them down on a slip of paper. 

"Ok, do I have it all?" Buffy asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, I'll be back in less then an hour, everyone stay inside, don't do anything to draw attention to the bus. Xander you can come with me" Buffy and Xander headed off the bus to the Walgreens.

"How are they planning to pay for everything?" Dawn asked. Spike just laughed.

"They have Angel's gold card" Cordy supplied, causing Spike to laugh harder.

2 Hours Later

"Well Now that that is all settled, I think Im going to have to head off to bed now as should the rest of you" Giles said wiping his glasses and heading off in the direction of the cots.

"Well there's six bunks" Anya pointed out.

"Oh and one big bed in the back" Willow pitched in brightly, then focused on her shoes as everyone stared at her. And Angel looked anywhere but at the group.

"Ok then" Cordy interrupted the uncomfortable silence "I'm ganna grab one of them bunks before someone else does, I hope it's not lost on the rest of you that there are only six bunks and one big bed to sleep on and eleven of us, ten that need a bed if you count the fact that someone needs to stay up and drive"   
Cordy grabbed the bottom bunk on the left, Giles had already taken the Bottom bunk on the right.

"Me and Xander can share one" Anya pitched in, and dragged her boyfriend over to one and made him give her a boost up to the second one, while he took the ladder to join her and they both pulled there curtain closed. Everyone heard the kissage.

"If I hear any more sex sounds other then that goodnight kiss Harris I personally come up there and kick your ass" Cordy yelled from her bottom bunk and everyone stifled laughs, even a supposedly sleeping Giles.

"Dawn will sleep in the big bed with me" Buffy declared in an authoritative tone that challenged anyone to challenge her.

"B-But Buffy I want to sleep in here with everyone else..." Dawn Wined.

"No" Buffy said starting to head back to the bed

"Why not, this is so like you, never thinking about what I want..." Buffy turned around sharply her expression stoney. 

"This is Non-negotiable, grab your bag now, I expect you to be changed in ten minuets and in bed" Buffy took a deep breath "Do you understand" Dawn sadly nodded her head. "Good" Buffy took another deep breath and looked at all the remaining occupants of the closed space. "Nite" And she turned, opened the door and closed it without ever looking back.

"Well I'm about ready to drop dead at this wheel will someone else drive" Wes asked.

"I will" Angel offered, Seeing as his errant childe was sleeping on the third top bunk above Anya and Xander.

"Thank Goodness" Wesley said, and pulled over allowing Angel to take the wheel.

"I'm heading off to get some sleep now" Wes took a look at Fred. the last one awake besides Willow. And only two more beds left. "W-we could share, if you don't mind seeing as Miss Rosenberg needs to sleep as well..."

"No" Willow said, taking a breath "No Im fine. Really you take the bed above Giles, Wes, and Fred you can have the bed above Wes"

"But Willow, were will you sleep?" Fred asked glancing between the bunk, Wes, and Willow.

"You know I'm not really tired, I think I'll make some hot coco and go keep Angel company" Willow opened the cubbord, pulled out the mix and began boiling the water. Then she noticed Fred was still looking at her. "Really I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Fred just wanted to be positive.

"Yeah, The magick from earlier has me on like a buzz trip, Kinda like when I drink to many espressos at one time, I won't be able to sleep for quite some time, Honest. You Fred, should get some sleep".

"Ok then" Fred nodded her head and smiled happy Willow remembered her name. "Nite Wills"

"Night Fred" Willow waited until her Coco was done then proceeded to the passenger seat next to Angel. blowing on her coco and sipping it slowly.

"So Buffy's been more cranky then usual" Willow said to cut the silence.

"Well, Yeah" Willow glanced at him eyebrows raised. "She's a warrior. She's the Slayer and running away, no matter how good the reason or from what, Is not natural for her" Angel replied.

"Well yeah, but she's been testy with everyone lately" Willow said feeling a little aggravated at Buffy's attitude.

"Everyone's been fighting her tooth and nail on all her calls, Everyone's second guessing her because they don't think she's really thinking rationally at the moment." Angel supplied giving her a quick glance.

"Well" Willow thought about it "Yeah, but still..."

"Me and Buffy may have been over for a long time, but I still know her pretty well"

"Of course, I never said you didn't, and It doesn't hurt to look at her?" Willow asked a bit of nervousness creeping in.

"Not anymore, Spike has his eye on her though" Angel mentioned.

"Well, Angel, If you haven't noticed, Spike's had his eye on everyone" Willow took another sip of her coco and pulled her knees up on the chair.

"If your cold you could use my coat, not like I honestly need it" Angel laughed.

"No it's cool...uh, you know what I mean" Willow said quietly.

"So this new girl Anya...?"

"Oh yeah, she's a 1,000 year old X vengeance demon, Anayanka" Willow said hopeful that maybe he might of heard of her.

"Didn't play much into the vengeance section of my unlife, so no I don't recall her. Is she always so crude" He asked with a question on his face.

"Yeah, you get used to it after awhile, kinda funny to"

"If you find Xander and sex in the same sentence funny"

"Well when you look at it that way" Willow took another sip "Fun pooper"

"You really should get some sleep" Angel said

"I can't" Willow whispered. "I really am wired off that spell, or spells I did on Spike earlier..."

"You did spells on Spike, earlier, were was I?" Angel sounded perplexed.

"In the bedroom, you stormed off, then Spike was really mean to Fred, and she didn't even do anything.so I busted his chops a little with some mojo jojo"   
Willow said matter of factly. "Which reminds me tomorrow we need to add you, Fred, Wes and Cordy to the protection spell".

"Protection Spell?"

"Yeah it requires a little blood, but nothing to icky just a few drops but the magick has a serious kicker to it" Willow said a little to brightly.

"Well Spikes always been a pain in the ass when he's told what to do, and to add the fact that he seems to be cooped up. He tries to amuse himself. It's something he's been up to since he was turned" Angel said.

"Really?" Willow turned some more.

"Oh yeah, I remember during the boxer rebellion, when he killed his first slayer. He thought he was all bad for day's, after that we had a mob after us chasing us out of town, we stayed cooped up for days in a underground stowaway, He did the same thing he does now, Goads people, wants a good argument or fist fight...and Iv said to much sorry" Angel started to brood.

"No" Willow said a little to loudly. she looked behind her to make sure that no one woke up "No I'm interested in your past, your history. I mean the things you must have seen, the places you visited, the people you meet" She said excitedly.

"The people I killed, Tortured, Raped..." Angel started bitterly

"Ok Fine, Not exactly glory days and whatnot, but your not that person anymore Angel, that was pure demon, this is you version 3.0. No demon to come back again" 

"3.0?"

"2.0 was when you could loose your soul with the moment of pure happiness thing" Angel nodded his head. 

"Wouldn't that make it 3.0, and me 4.0 now?" Willow cocked her head to the side thinking about it. Angel turned a smile to her "I was human once, so that would be version 1.0" He said a little lighter.

"Yeah I guess your right" Willow shot him back a smile.

Tell me what you think so far...purty please


	4. Sorry Sweetie

I know it's a small update, but at least is something.

R & R : Puppy eyes:

"You can't run from me little Girl" Glory circled around her enemy slowly "Im to powerful for you, and way prettier"

"You think you can bring it, then lets go" She raised her fists, ready for the fight. Glory just laughed at her.

"You think you can fight a God, Your below me"

"Doesn't mean I can't kick your godly ass for a little while"

"You might go a few rounds, but I'll still get my key when your done and dead"

"Her. Name. Is. Dawn." Glory just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you call her Sunshine or something else dorkey sounding doesn't change the fact that she is MY key and I don't take kindly to you taking what is mine"

Buffy tossed a hard punch into Glory's face sending her into a wall. 

Glory ran behind her with super speed and pushed her forward into the same wall she had just hit. Buffy charged her and Glory threw her over her head. Buffy just landed on her feet behind her and kicked her in the back, when Glory turned around, she kicked her in the face with a ground round house kick and punched her a few times in the stomach before grabbing her godly locks and running her threw a car window.

Glory Stood up and licked her bloody lip. "Bitch has Bite" And Threw the entire car door at her. Buffy dodged it quickly enough but Glory had her knee in her stomach in a flash and punched her in the back of her skull causing Buffy to land flat on the ground.

Buffy managed to kick herself back up again only to be blind sided by a backhand. Buffy Threw a side kick, grabbed a tire iron on her other side at the same time and when her foot came down from hitting Glory's face the tire iron took it's place.

Glory's head snapped back from the force of the blow. A large gash in the side of her head dripping blood onto her gold dress, but it was only there for a second.

Buffy gaped and that was all Glory needed. She Grabbed her leather jacket and tossed her onto a concrete stairwell. "You ruined my brand new dress, and you dirtied my hair"

"Yeah well really sorry about that" When Glory got close enough Buffy jumped up onto the bar above her and used both her feet to kick Glory across the ally and through a stained glass window.

Glory sat up a bit, surrounded by glass and the slayer above her. "Very cute, but im starting to get bored with your tricks.

"How about this one" Buffy pulled out a gun from her pants and shot Glory over and over again. In the chest, head, legs, arms. When the slayer ran out of bullets she looked at the mangled body, knowing the bullets wouldn't stall her long. Pulling out a bone carving knife she jumped down next to the God and right when she brought the blade down her neck she felt her airways close.

Glory stood up, her hand around Buffy's throat. "You really did mess up my dress, now It's not even washable you unthoughtful Bitch". Buffy jabbed the boning knife into Glory's side, and she dropped Buffy in shock. Buffy sucked in gasps of air, then side kicked Glory into some metal barrels.

"Yeah, I feel really bad about your dress" Glory took out the knife and threw it at her from her sitting position. She stood up and held her head for a second . "What's wrong feeling a little pain"

"I live for pain, I just want to go home, why are you keeping the key from me"

"Because I'm a mean selfish old hag, and don't feel like letting you go home" Glory picked up one of the barrels and threw it Buffy, sending Buffy into the brick wall behind her. Glory stalked up and kicked her across the face with her gold stiletto, then grabbed her hair, spun her in a circle and smashed her head a few times against the wall.

Buffy kicked up behind her and got enough leverage to push the god off of her, blood trickled down from a open gash in her forehead. She picked up as metal rod and threw it like a spear at Gory and it hit her right in the heart, protruding out the back.

Glory looked down in shock, as the blood flowed freely from the wound. "Well that wasn't nice" Glory grabbed the iron in a attempt to pull it free but Buffy was on her in a second. She punched Glory and round house kicked her. Glory stumbled back a bit, she lunged at Buffy with god like speed and stuck Buffy in the shoulder with the iron rod. 

Buffy screamed in pain, pulled back and coddled the hole as Glory pulled out the iron rod with a gasp. The wound healed instantly and Glory laughed, then glared at the hurt slayer. "Now wasn't that fun". Buffy turn and ran out of the building as fast as she could. But Glory was faster and tripped Buffy when she was halfway down the dirty ally. "tsk, tsk, It's not nice to run from a party" Glory place a manicured foot and shoe under her chin and kicked up so hard that Buffy hit the two story window, falling through.

Glory started walking away when suddenly as heavy chain was around her neck, Buffy pulled and started spinning them in a circle until they were moving fast enough and she let go of the chain, and sent glory flying into trash cans. When Glory didn't move for a few minutes Buffy turned to leave with a limp on leg, holding her wounded shoulder, and a pounding headache. when she reached the end of the street she felt two hands grab her head, but she didn't react fast enough. Or didn't want to.

"Bad move sweetie" And Glory twisted Buffy's head with a nice snap. "Ben didn't show up when you needed him, and I feel terrible about that" Glory smiled as she started to walk away down the street.

Again with the R & R, it makes me happier then


	5. Troubles Arise

Lookie Anouther update, Let me know how you think the story is going...that means to please review :D its like tossing a bone to a puppy, it makes us writers happy.

Oh and I don't own the characters, Joss is God...yada yada yada.

Buffy shot up from her bed, her breathing hard and erratic. She looked around the room frantically her hand unconsciously going to her neck. Her eyes grew wide and she whipped her head around to see that indeed her sister was still sleeping soundly in the bed next to her.

Buffy swung her feet out of bed, letting them soak in the cold of the floor. And took a few quick breaths before placing her head in her hands and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then she got up and started her way to the door. She exited past the cots and was going to head up the stairs to the training room until she heard someone laugh.

"Your kidding right?" Willow laughed again, already on her third cup of coco.

"Wish I were, We walked in all covered in this mucusy green slime and Delia about had an aneurysm" Angel smiled fondly at the memory.

"Musta smelt really bad"

"You have no Idea, makes me glad that at the turn of the century they had soap and hot showers". Angel passed her a quick glance.

"Musta been cool" Willow said dreamily. Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because not having showers before was really horrible, so I guess having them was cool" Angel said oddly.

"No I mean, seeing the things you saw, experiencing the things you did."

Buffy walked up slowly, cocking her head to the side. A question in her eye. Her hearing still foggy and her eyes still a little blurry by not wanting to focus. But she knew exactly who was sitting in the front. Angel, and Willow. And for some reason they felt so far away.

Willow yelped suddenly as she felt her short red locks being pulled, and her body was dragged up out of her seat until she was standing face to face with a very pissed off looking Buffy.

"So Willow, you think it's ok to move in on the love of my life"

Angel shot around the second he heard Willow cry out loudly, one hand on the wheel and the rest of his body turned to see what was attacking his witch.

"Buffy, what are you doing!" Angel yelled, slamming his foot on the break of the bus causing it to skid to a rough stop twenty feet down the road. He jumped up, grabbed hold of Buffy and yelled for help.

Spike was up in a flash, beside red who was rubbing her soar head. Buffy was trying to free herself from Angels grip, murder in her eye.

"What the bleeding hell" Spike gasped. "Red are you all right"

"Y-yeah, I-I guess, she just grabbed m-me, out of n-no were, Yelling that I was s-stealing the l-l-love of h-her life" Willow cried, wiping at the tears.

"What happened?" A groggy Giles asked.

"Buffy attacked Willow" Angel answered, still holding on to the fighting slayer with a death grip.

"Don't know what got into your slayer Rupert but you better fix it before she try's to kill us all" Giles was in shock, and at a lack of words. Then Buffy's eyes glowed a bright green for a second and she passed out in Angel's arms.

"Am I the only one that thought that was weird" Dawn said with a yawn.

"Possession maybe?" A sleepy Fred offered, holding her head outside her privacy curtain.

"How, she's under the protection spell" Willow gasped immediately, standing up with the help of Spike.

"I'm not sure, I think we need to research it" Giles went to a closet and pulled out some books. "Someone need to continue driving"

"I'll do it" Willow said "Trust me I have enough sugar in my blood to keep me going like a pink energizer bunny"

"Angel, maybe you should..."

"I'll take her back to the room and keep a close eye on her" Angel said, carefully lifting the limp slayer in his arms and proceeding down the hall into the room Buffy just came out of.

"I guess that leaves just me and you , Fred for research" Giles said passing her a heavy tomb. She accepted it with a yawn.

"And what about us" Dawn said in hushed tones angrily, glaring at Giles.

"Spike take Dawn up to the training room and watch her" Giles said distractedly. "Don't wake the others, they need there sleep" he added as a side thought.

"But I want to help research, and I don't need a baby sitter...this is so unfair" she wined. Spike started past Dawn, then grabbed her arm and gently tugged her along up the stairs with him.

"I can make us some tea?" Fred offered.

"That would be lovely, thank you" Giles replied and Fred got up to make some warm chamomile tea with honey.

Dawn huffed when the reached the makeshift training room upstairs.

"Why can't they treat me like and adult, this is so like them Spike" She whined again.

"Shrug it off nib lit, there just trying to look out for you tis' all" Before she could interrupt he continued. "And yeah, it's a pain in your arse at times but best to take it for now sweetling, they got a lot on there sodding' plates". Spike said his voice muffled by the cigarette he placed in his mouth.

Dawn took a seat on the workout matt, and Spike sat across from her.

"It still sucks" She pouted, Spikes eyes stared at the protruding lower lip, and immediately shook his head to clear all the dirty thoughts that went through his head.

"That it does lil bit, Say how bout' I teach you some self defense" Spike offered blowing a cloud of smoke off to the side and then putting his drag out on his jeans. "Wouldn't hurt you any to know how to defend yourself" Spike offered standing up.

Dawn's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really" She asked, then she looked down at her flimsy spaghetti strap and her pj pants. "But I'm not dressed for a workout" Dawn pouted.

"Bollocks, Your in something you can move in and flex in right" Spike scoffed.

"Well yeah" Dawn agreed.

"And your comfortable yeah" Spike stated again.

"Then there isn't a problem, Now I aint going to be all stiffy about it, I won't pull all the stops but we are not going to start with punching a bag or running on the treadmill, that's for sissy's" Dawn raised her eyebrows in a questioning glance, the all of a sudden Dawn found herself up in the air and just as fast lying flat on her back with the air knocked out of her.

"Lesson one bit, keep your eyes open always be aware". Spike smirked down at her.

"Ok" She got back up and dodged when Spike reached to grab her again.

"Don't just pull away, block it, defend yourself, don't leave yourself open" When he went to grab her again, she crossed her arm and pushed his offending hand away. "See, be defensive, not offensive" Dawn laughed at the football reference but found herself on the ground and out of air again.

"Lesson two, don't be distracted by anything when in a fight, sprawl, or training, it's what'll get you killed quickest" Dawn moaned and got up again. Then blocked another one of Spike's attempts to grab her, They did this cat and mouse trick for a few moments then Spike pulled back.

"Now don't just play defensive, you have to offense to, Try and hit or kick me" Dawn didn't get distracted this time and when he went to grab her she blocked it and hit him in his shoulder. "See your getting the idea"

When Spike lunged again with both hands, Dawn didn't know what to do and he ended up holding her upper arms smirking down at her. Dawn smiled back and gave him a hard head but.

"Ow" Both Dawn and Spike said in unison, Spike was suprised and Dawn was rubbing her head with a frown. "That hurt nib lit" Then his face lit up into a genuine smile "Your gettin it"

Spike lunged again and this time Dawn jumped out of the way, when he did it the second time she jumped out of the way then kicked him in the back sending him to the floor. Spike jumped up immediately and grabbed her hair, pulling her forward, Dawn swung her body and bit into his free forearm.

"Bleeding Hell" Spike looked at the vicious bite mark on his arm.

"Sorry, I - I wasn't thinking, I was j-just in the moment" Spike turned game face on her and she squeaked, as he moved forward she moved back until she was up against the wall, Spike less then a foot in front of her.

Spike stalked forward, he wanted Dawn to feel afraid, not of him in general, he wanted her to feel afraid and still try to defend herself. When he growled at her, she brought her knee up and hit him the groin, bringing his growl to a sudden halt and him to turn and sit on the floor with a heavy thud.

"Lesson three, wow that hurt luv, smart move but ow" Spike took in a few heavy breaths. "Lesson three, no matter what fight to the end, and I think you got that down good pet"

Dawn was filled with pride for herself, and felt bad for Spike at the same time.

Spike jumped up in a matter of minutes and tackled Dawn to the ground. As his body was pressed on top of her successfully idling her attempts to free herself he tsked her. "What did I tell you in Lesson one and Two"

Dawn still struggled to get free from under Spike. "If this were a real fight, and I was a mean vampire" Spike lowered his head to her neck and licked her jugular "You would be dead". 

Dawn moaned when his cold tong met her warm skin, and raised her hips and the contact, her body still from her previous struggles. Spike shot up and looked down at the girl, her eyes were closed and her lips slightly open. He sniffed the air and smelt the beginning of her arousal.

Dawn opened her eyes to see Spike looking down at her with lust and curiosity, taking the opportunity she pushed his chest hard, brought her Knees up and flipped them over.

"Lesson One, be aware. Lesson Two, don't get distracted by anything" Dawn smirked down at the stunned vampire beneath her. She raised her hand as if to pretend to hold a stake and brought it down on the vampires chest softy and mouthed 'pouf' with a big smile on her face.

"Spike sat up, lifting her by the hips and setting her down next to him and then he laid down again, Dawn following suit next to him. Spike put his hands under his head and turned a big grin to Dawn.

"You got the concept lil bit, We'll keep working on it, till eventually we'll be throwing full on punches at each other" Dawn looked scared.

"R-real punches, like meant to hurt?" Dawn asked timidly.

"I won't go all out on you love, but I will say that I ain't going to be gentle either, If Glory got hold of you, shed bruise you black n blue all over" Dawn silently agreed but still didn't like the idea of throwing real punches in a sprawl. "Tis the only way you'd learn, to experience serious fighting"

"I guess" Dawn said with a yawn.

"You worked up a sweat little one, you need a shower to you smell rank, then some sleep." Spike teased. Dawn slapped him atop the head. "Hey now, watch the locks" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Angel" Spike growled at her

"Take that back" Dawn challenged him by not taking it back. "Dawn" He warned. Still not a peep from the brunette.

"Spike what are you doing!" she squealed when she found her self belly down over his knees.

"Ganna give you the spanking you deserve" Spike brought a hand down over her ass hard enough to stun her into silence. "should have taken it back when you had the chance" he brought another hand down.

Dawn got hold of herself and started to squirm trying to get away from his hand. Dawns position and her constant wiggling were turning Spike on and after fifteen slaps, he let her off before she could feel anything hard.

Dawn stood up quickly, bright red. "H-How childish" She glared down at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Told you to take it back" was all he said.

"It could be a dream tracing" Fred said happily as she pointed to the page, and then passed the book to Giles.

"It would explain the rash unexplained anger and actions, and the green eyes." Giles mumbled to himself as he read the words on the page. Fred smiled to herself glad she was able to help. "But it doesn't explain how she would be able to pull it off, I mean we are under a protection spell" Giles voiced his questions aloud.

"Dream Tracings aren't a evil act" Giles jumped and Fred's smile grew as they heard Wesley's hushed voice. He took a sip from Fred's tea and then sat down. "Dream Tracings are when your so focused on one thing, that you end up on your desires plane of existence in your dream, and if that desire is a person you pull them in as well"

"Then why did Buffy react the way she did afterward, she was obviously awake" Willow pointed out from the driver's seat.

"Glory or her human host were probably still asleep and in the Buffy's plane of mind when she awoke, they were basically seeing through Buffy's eyes even though she was somewhat in control"

"Somewhat?" Willow replied sarcastically.

"Having your mental plain disrupted can mix emotions and action as well as create delusions" Wesley supplied.

"Oh" was Willows only response. Torn between forgiving Buffy, and being angry with her. "her anger at me seemed real" Willow mumbled under her breath so no one could hear.

"Great so now that we know what it is that caused this, how do we stop it from happening again" Giles asked.

"I honestly don't know" Wesley said with a sad look on his face, grabbed a book from the pile and continued to research that question with Fred and Giles.

Angel stared at Buffy's sleeping form from the chair besides the bed. She had perspiration all over her body, and her muscles were twitching. Angel was worried about his x-lover.

"I'm so sorry Buffy" He said quietly as he brushed some of the sweat plastered hair from her face. The second his hand touched her cheek her body seemed to calm, and when Angel took it away her body twitch all over again.

Seeing no other option he toed off his shoe's, shed his jacked and climbed into bed on the other side of her. When he tried to take her into his arms she fought a bit, but when settled into his embrace she immediately calmed, her breathing evened out and she seemed to relax.

Angel breathed in her scent, reliving how he used to hold her like this often when they were together. He did love her, and he did miss her everyday he was un alive. He gently kissed her forehead and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

Buffy was running as hard as she could down a deserted street, her lungs hurt, and her feet were most likely brushed with the force of the impact each time she put a foot down. She felt like she had been running forever.

The cool breeze on her skin did nothing to console her, only made her feel worse on the inside. She gasped for air, and turned a corner right into Glory.

"Hello there, what's got you in such a rush now" Buffy's eyes grew wide and she turned to run the other way but Glory grabbed her arm and held her in place. "You think I don't know your running, I'll find my key slayer, thanks to you I know were to look for you all now, my puppy's on his way, hell fetch his bone" Glory said happily, her ruby painted lips curled into a joyful smile that showed off her pearly white teeth.

Buffy punched the God right in the face, turned and ran down the street in another direction, harder and faster then before. Doing everything she could to get Glory off her tracks, out of her mind.

Then it all stopped, for a second she was in a warm cabin, curled up by a soft fire just enjoying the moment. And as soon as she had experienced it was gone, and she dropped back again on the cold wet surface of a pavement road. She pushed herself up, her lungs still burning, each breath feeling like she was swallowing fire.

She saw Glory round the corner in her pink sun dress and matching pink stilettos, a bounce in her step as she strolled casually toward her. And that motivated her to run again, She ran down ally's and streets hopelessly looking for a way out. She was pushing her body to the limit, even with her slayer powers.

Yet no matter how fast she ran, how long, or how hard. No matter how determined she was to get away, Glory was always right behind her. Always.

Then it all stopped again, she opened her eyes to find herself in that cabin from before. And prayed it would stay this time. Prayed to a god she had not prayed to in a long time that she could enjoy this for a little while longer.

After awhile, when the fire started to die down, Buffy rested her head against the couch she was on and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	6. Just when you think problems are solved

This update/Chappie is dedicated to SpikesGurl for her review that kicked me in the butt to get this chapter up faster, that and she always has something poss. to say about almost every chapter, makes me real happy to know someone loves to read this story and is dying to know what happens next...so...

"This is to you kid"-Whistler.

Hope you Enjoy.

Oh and Joss is God...yada yada yada...

equal place change  
equal time change but same place  
equal thoughts or telepathic conversations

-------------------------------

Willow yawned in the drivers seat, she read the sign that said welcome to Colorado. Giles noticed this and offered take the wheel from the exhausted Red head.

"Thanks Giles, I'm suddenly really tired" She said between yawns. And headed to a cot to lay down.

"Tis expected Miss Rosenberg, you did drive through Utah" Wesley pointed out. That just made Willow feel even more exhausted. And she managed a small smile for him before she fell to the ground with a large thud.

"Willow!" Cordy yelled, she had just opened her privacy curtain when she saw Willow fall to the ground. She rushed to her side cradling the girls head in her lab.

"She's fine" Fred managed. "Just exhausted herself to much, she has been up for nearly two days in a row, that would take it's toll on anyone even a witch" She stated as a matter of fact.

Angel came running out of the bedroom when he heard his seer yell Willow's name in distress. In nothing but a wife beater and a pair of black slacks he had on from yesterday.

"Let me have her Delia" Angel said, as he kneeled down to scoop up the petite girl into his arms.

"You can't take her into the back" Dawn said coming down the stairs slowly. "Buffy's still back there, and I'm not sure I trust her just yet" Dawn said as Spike showed up a few steps behind Dawn.

"We can't place her onto a cot" Angel said.

"Why not?" Spike scoffed "She's not any better then the rest of us, what makes her so special that she can't sleep in one of the cots!" Spike glared at his Sire who was holding the witch like they were newly weds.

"Because I said so Boy" Angel growled, morphing into his game face and sneering. Spike just raised an eyebrow at his sire and laughed.

"White Knight to the rescue, By the way pops you have sex hair" Fred and Cordy stifled there laughs at Spike's remark, then laughed harder when Angel turned his head to glare at them with his yellow eyes.

Dawn continued into the small room and went to the kitchenette and started pouring some cereal for breakfast. Spike stepped past his sire, a smug grin on his face, not saying a word because he knew his pointed stares at Willow then up to his sire conveyed his sarcastic message well enough.

Angel headed up the stares his errant Childe had just stepped off. Fred jumped up and grabbed some extra blankets and a few pillows, and followed her boss's lead.

"Oooo, Oh" Wesley jumped up spilling a cup of coffee that had been on the table. "Oh dear terribly sorry about that" He apologized as he tried to stop the liquid from spreading out with his hands, succeeding in making him look silly.

Dawn threw a few paper towels over the puddle, and when Wes looked up from his attempts she smiled warmly and then turned back to making her breakfast, Wesley blushed.

"Oh, anyway, yes" Wesley continued, Spike just raised his eyes and made a head motion that said 'so' "I found a way to protect Buffy from the Dream Tracer effect"

"Really!" Giles piped up taking his eyes off the road for more then a second and causing the entire bus to swerve a bit.

"Keep your bloody eyes on the road, are you trying to kill us watcher!" Spike yelled.

"Isn't it your bedtime Spike" Giles replied snippily.

"Right it is, seeing as the sun's up an all, night then" Spike turned to the cot Cordy was in earlier and proceeded to lay down, and just before he closed the privacy curtain, Dawn glanced his way, and he wiggled his brows suggestively and blew her a kiss. Causing Dawn to blush a deep red and pointedly focus on eating her food.

"didn't put up much of a fight did he..." Giles contemplated in all.

"Not worth wastin' my cunning and witty comebacks on a pounce tis all" Spike yelled from behind his curtain.

"Ahh there's the Spike we all know and love to hate" Giles muttered under his breath.

"I heard that ya know" Spike yelled back "Bullock"

"So anyone else hungry?" Dawn asked distractedly, pointedly looking anywhere but at Spike's closed privacy curtain.

"No thank you though" Wes supplied, then went and sat in the front seat next to Giles.

"Fine I'll eat by myself then" Dawn mumbled to the empty table placing the bowl down and getting herself a glass of OJ.

"I'll eat with you" Cordy said, setting out a empty bowl and picking up the cereal box with a small smile.

"Thanks" Dawn replied, pushing the small corn balls around with her spoon, smiling up at the seer when she sat down next to her.

"They got her settled on a pull out cot" Cordy said offhandedly.

"Oh, Willow" Dawn said realizing with the x-cheerleader was referring to "will she be ok?" She asked worry lacing her voice.

"Fred say's so, but Angel wont leave her side till he knows she's really going to be all right" Cordy replied, sitting down with her own spoon and diggin' in "we really need to stop at a grocery store soon, these are stale"

"Only a little" Dawn agreed "Xander keeps eating all the good stuff" she said a bit more angry.

"Sounds just like the Xander I know" she laughed in response.

"So what's up with Angel and Willow?" Dawn asked again, trying to edge in the question without the seer realizing what she had asked. Unfortunately for her Cordy was still very alert for a yawning woman.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, or bring up around your sister for that matter in the state that she is in" Cordy said giving Dawn a stern look.

"On that note then, how is my sister, and before you say it's none of my business it is! Im her blood, literally"

Cordy rolled her eyes at Dawn's whining antic's "I really don't know, and If I did I wouldn't tell you, it's not my place"

"Geeze what happened to the annoying, big mouth, gossiping tell all my sister is always talking about" Cordy raised her manicured eyebrows at that statement.

"People change" Cordy responded defensively.

"So I noticed" Dawn said through a mouthful of cereal.

"So , I figure we can help Miss Summers by linking her mind to a stable persona other then herself" Wesely said, looking back down at the book to confirm, that he was correct, to himself.  
"And just who should we link her to then" Giles said a bit angry "It's not like we have the most stable people here, ones a seer, two are dead, one's a key, ones a x-demon, one's a Witch..." Wesely interrupted him before Giles could continue

"That still leaves us with you, me, Fred, and Xander"

"Well I think we can both agree that we are not linking the Buffy to me or you, and I don't trust Xander's mind" Giles said matter-of- factly.

"So I'll go ask Fred then" Wesely said, standing. He toppled over a bit when Giles hit another pot hole. "Yes, well then, we shall converse about this later mr. Giles"

Fred was upstairs sitting next to her boss who was also sitting on the floor next to Willow's cot keeping a close eye on her every movement.

"Fred, I need to speak with you if you have a moment" Wesely asked nervously, causing Angel to turn around and look at him almost as if to study his intentions.

"Um- sure" Fred made a move to get up but Wesley motioned her to stay. Walking up next to her and taking a seat on the matted ground himself.

"We've found a way to stop Glory from entering Miss Summers mind scape during dreams"

"Buffy." 

"Excuse me?" Wes asked, turning his head in Angels direction.

"Call her Buffy, She's earned it from us" Angel stated again, a little forlorn.

"Uh" Wesely wasn't quite sure how to react to Angels demand.

"That's such a good thing, that you've found a way to help Buffy" Fred said excitedly, hoping to dray the conversation away from the way that it was going. Needless to say it worked.

"Oh yes, well, it is a very good thing, only problem is we uh...well we need a stable human mind to link her mind with, someone able to keep her level per say when she's sleeping" Wes stated, not looking at Fred.

"Oh" Fred said contemplative.

"What kind of Human?" Angel asked, sensing Wesley's impending question.

"Er-well, someone that doesn't have a underliance in there brain waves, such as magical powers" Wesely said, motioning his hands to the sleeping witch.

Angel did the mental calculation in his head, ruling out practically everyone, then glared at Wesely. "Why not you or Giles" Angel asked suspicious of his watcher.

"Me and Giles are older individuals, the link between us would stress our brains to much" Wesely paused, thinking about how to explain this simpler "Our brain would be to weak to maintain the link like a younger brain" then he rushed to explain himself further "besides Watchers and Slayers already have a strong bond, adding to it could be detrimental to both the slayer herself and the presiding watcher".

Angel nodded his understanding, still not pleased at the predicted outcome.

"Soooo" Fred started slowly, her eyes widening a bit "You want me to be linked to Buffy's mind"

Wesely turned his head back to face Fred's quickly, eyes wide. "Why-uh-well that is, if you were willing to the idea, yes that was the plan" Wesely hung his head low, worried about her initial reaction.

"What are the repercussions" Fred asked, rolling the idea round in her head.

"Well this isn't anything like Willow's and Angel's link.." Wesely started but was cut off by a Fred like squeal interruption.

"Angel and Willow have a link!" She nearly shouted in shock and astonishment.

Angel growled loudly, effectively silencing Fred, and then glared at Wesely demanding an explanation.

"Don't growl at me, Giles informed me of yours and miss Rosenbergs... situation, solely because it sounded familiar to this situation that we are currently in" Wesely paused to take a calming breath, his face turning red from his anger "I am in my rights of knowing, if it had anything that could be remotely connected to this situation" He finished in a 'so there' voice.

"They have a connection?" Fred asked again.

"Yes. But it has nothing to do with this current conversation." Angel said sternly, effectively ending the current area of conversation. Fred pouted in disappointment.

"See Fred, it's like this, the link will be as you would say a two way street" Wes thought again. "How do I explain this" he breathed out again, as Fred waited patiently for him to continue "You will have some of Buffy's slayer powers from what me and Mr. Giles have gathered and Buffy will have access to some of your knowledge"

"I'll be a slayer then?" Fred said in deep thought.

"Hypothetically, yes" Wesley agreed.

"Wouldn't that disrupt the slayer line of calling and all that?" Fred asked again.

"Technically your not a real slayer, you would just be able to tap into some of Buffy's powers, in all essence they are still Buffy's powers" Wes finished nervously.

"But I would still be a slayer" Fred stated in awe again.

"And Buffy would hypothetically be a genius" Wesely said, a small smile beginning to crack its way onto his features.

"So If she's tapping into my knowledge, well per say" Fred began "would I temporarily not have access to that information?" Fred asked again, turning all the implications, both good and bad around in her mind. Wesely could practically hear the wheels in her beautiful head turning.

"No actually, it would be like one brain but two bodies, but you would still have complete access and control over your own mind and actions" Wesely explained. "no one would be able to mind control or anything"

"So like a VIP all access pass, look, barrow, but no touchy" Fred finished.

"In essence yes" Wes agreed again.

"So how would that benefit Buffy by stopping the dream invasions?" Fred asked again, narrowing her eyes and studying Wes.

"When she is asleep you would have to be awake, drawing some of her essence into you, it would keep her mind anchored, and thus locked to outside invaders" Wes explained, fully expecting this question earlier "but it wont work if your both asleep at the same time, so you and Miss Sum..I mean Buffy, would have to work out a sleeping schedule"

"So drawing the essence in thing, she could train like Buffy with her powers, while Buffy is asleep" Angel asked, trying to follow the conversation and keep a watch on Willow.

"Not only while Buffy is asleep, Fred could actually train with Buffy as a slayer, its like how I explained it to Fred with her knowledge, it would still be there for her Buffy would just be borrowing"

"so Simply put?" Angel asked again, Wesely huffed out a frustrated breath.

"Fred would be borrowing her powers, but it wouldn't be hindering Buffy's full use of the same powers, it would be like having two slayers at the same time" Wes said slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"Three." Angel supplied, Wes cocked a head to the side "Faith, Fred and Buffy would make three slayers"

"But, I'm not going to be a actual vampire slayer" Fred protested.

"You would be close enough" Angel replied "I'm willing to be that if you were borrowing Buffy's powers that I would be able to sense you as if you were a slayer"

Fred crinkled her nose at Angel's statement, still not comfortable with vampires and there 'senses'. It was especially embarrassing when she had been first accepted by the gang and had a slight crush on the vampire in question. But now she had her eye on a rouge watcher.

"So how would we complete this, transaction, if you will?" Fred asked.

"We would need Willow to complete another spell" Wesely said sadly, looking at the poor witch who had been exhausting herself with all the spells she had been doing.

"Wesely, She can't do another spell of that magnitude" Angel protested angrily.

"I agree" Wesely said again sadly "She's performed more spells of magnitude that I can't even comprehend for someone who's only been practicing for a few years. So I agree it would be asking to much, but we cant risk Glory finding us through Buffy's dreams"

"I'll do it" Fred said quickly and with determination, then she bowed her head shyly "I-I mean I wouldn't mind"

"So when do I need to do this" Willow coughed a bit "spell"

"Willow" Angel turned his attention back to her completely, brushing some of her hair out of her sleepy looking face "Are you all right? you need to get some more rest, I was so worried".

Willow laughed slightly between some coughs at the dark haired vampires antics "I'm fine, my powers are just exhausted for awhile, but body wise I'm all miss rested up, and ready to go" Then she thought "well maybe not quite that last part, but my body can't handle anymore sleep"

"You weren't even asleep that long" Angel said worried "It's only been a few hours"

"Witchy body - don't need that much sleep after spells that large, keeps your body pumped on energy, I just need to take it super extra easy if you know what I mean, let the spell were down and then get more sleep" she said with a small smile.

"How long before you could perform some more spells?" Wesely asked inquisitively, causing Fred and Angel to glare at him, Angel even growled some more. Willow put a hand on his bicep.

"Don't growl" He stopped immediately "In a day or two, I still need to add you all to the protection spell, sorry I didn't do it sooner" Willow said her hands playing with the hem of the blanket that was partially covering her.

"No need to apologize, its entirely understandable, you've done enough already as it is" Wesely comforted her. "We'll I'll go inform Giles that in a few days we will be set to perform the procedure"

"What about Buffy's choice?" Willow demanded weakly.

"With all due respect, for the safety of us all, especially Dawn, she doesn't have a choice" Wesely stopped noting the anger in the witches eyes "But I shall keep looking for a less invasive option, and if any arise before your able to cast the needed spell, I shall gladly present it, until then,this is the only option we have and it needs to be done"

"I'm sure Buffy would agree" Fred said trying to comfort Willow, placing a hand on her shin to draw her attention.

"I agree with Fred" Angel said, looking at Willow sternly "If you were in Buffy's position, you would do it to protect everyone, especially if you had to do it to protect your own sister, don't worry willow she'll be more then willing to do it"

"I guess you may be right" she reluctantly agreed, all out of fight, her eyes starting to halfway close "guess I was wrong though, I Yawn seem to be real Yawn tired"

"Get some rest little one" Angel soothed, stroking her hair a few times "I'll be right here watching over you.

"Well I'll go inform Giles now" Wesely said getting up, and straitening his pants and shirt, dusting them off in the process.

"You don't need me here do you Angel?" Fred asked concerned for her colleague and friend.

"No I'll be fine"

"Ok, then I'll go with you Wes" She got herself up, turning to look at Angel again "are you sure?"

"Go ahead" Angel reassured her. She said her goodbyes and followed Wesely down the stairs.  
-------------------  
**Please Read and Review , constructive critisism is allways welcome! and I would love to know what you all think so far, and any ideas would be considered as well...Oh and I'll return the favor, plus reviews just make my day :D**


	7. Anouther Day on the Bus

**This update was long in coming, and it's finally here. Not as long as some of my other chapters, but I hope it hold's you guys over till the next chapter. Sides' I needed this little interlude chapter before the gang run's into a big plot turner, some of you will be angry with me, but oh well...Till then, Enjoy this chapter.**

Please R&R 

3 Days Later 

Willow completed adding the AI gang to the protection spell, and they had a similar reaction as the Buffy gang when they were thrown back with the black blast of energy. 

Spike again did the honors of biting everyone's wrist mostly because Angel wasn't comfortable with biting humans or tasting human blood again after years of celibacy from it.

And now it was time to Link Buffy and Fred's brain. Spike was not happy.

"TWO SLAYERS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, a very weary Buffy, tired from lack of sleep, did her best attempt to glare at the bleached blond. "Two slayers, Two, that makes Three, what next!"

"Spike calm down" Cordelia huffed out

"I will not calm down, what happened to the chosen ONE, you know the stitch the one and only... what happened to that!" Spike yelled out again.

"We need this to help Buffy and keep everyone save from Glory" Wesley ground out, lips pursed in agitation as Spike was flailing his arms and marching back and fourth down the hallway between the bunks.

"I still don't think it's bleedin' right, the book clearly say's Chosen One, Not Chosen Two or Chosen Three or Chosen whatever, it says ONE!" Spike pulled out a smoke, only to have his Sire crush is between his fingers, causing Spike to glare.

"And now I can't smoke!" Spike hugged again "I'd rather take my chance with the hell God then go through this hell" 

Then the bus stopped.

"That can be arranged" Giles said sternly, opening the side doors to the bus, Spike just gapped at the open doors and sat his body down in the nearest available seat, effectively shutting up.

"No, Willow, please continue" Wesley let out, clearly as tired as everyone else. Having stayed up researching for the entire night.

"It's simple, I go on a mind trip, and link the two minds" Willow looked between a very tired Buffy, and a very nervous yet excited Fred. "It will feel really weird, almost like a mind walk, but It will only take a few seconds to complete. Ready?"

"Yep" Fred piped out, bouncing in her seat.

Willow chanted a few words and drew signas in the air that turned into flames, and green glow encircled the two to be mind connected and a blue glow consumed Willow.

It was actually very interesting to watch, the blue essence surrounding Willow reached out and laced itself into Fred's and Buffy's green essences' until the streams of blue connected the two green essences creating aquamarine links.

Then the blue essence pulled away from the greens leaving them connected, and then all the shields fell. Willow opened her eyes, proud of herself.

"Now that was cool" Dawn stated in awe.

"I must say it was rather fascinating, Iv never seen anything like it" Wesley agreed.

"Hey Willow, maybe you can link my brain with someone's, so I get the visions and they get the headaches, like say Angel, vampires recoup from pain quickly enough" Cordy asked excitedly, Angel just shook his head and laughed at his seer.

"I can't link your mind, but I can create a paste that you can apply to your temples that works better then any aspirin you take" Willow supplied eagerly, getting herself up off the ground without any help. 

"That would be fabulous!" Delia said a bit to loudly.

"Feel any different?" Wesley asked Fred, as he extended his hand to help her up.

"Not really, should I?" when Fred took Wesley's hand he let out a yelp, Fred's eyes grew wide as she looked down at her hands and then profusely apologized to the watcher. "Oh. My. God. Wes, I'm sooo sorry, I-I didn't even realize, I..."

"Fred it's ok" Wes supplied, rubbing his hand.

"Buffy's asleep" Angel pointed out, picking up her body "I'm going to lay her down in the back"

"She deserves some rest after what she's been through" Willow agreed. 

"Spike, would you mind teaching Fred about her new powers?" Wesley asked.

"You mean spar with the bird,of course" Spike could never pass up the opportunity to have a good fight, and even if the brunette wasn't that capable, he was sure he could teach her to fight dirty before his pouf of a Sire got to her.

"I, um, I'm not sure I'm ready" Fred said meekly, unsure of herself.

"Rubbish pet" Spike grabbed her wrists and pulled her up the stairs.

"Can I watch?" Dawn asked quickly.

"Fine with me luv" Spike replied but Giles had other Idea's

"Actually Dawn, I need to speak with you privately, or well, as private as we can get, could you come sit up here please." Giles asked with a british politeness.

Dawn let out a huge huff, making it obvious she was displeased. "Fine. coming."

Dawn plopped herself in the passenger seat next to Giles.

"Yeah?" She asked forlorn and upset that Giles wanted to talk to her.

"I have some more information about the key, that I thought you should know, but you are not to tell your sister under any circumstances." Giles reached for a book and handed it to Dawn, she opened it were a yellow tag was sticking out. 

_The key needs to be completely pure in order for the dimensional gates to be used, if the key is compromised in any fashion, it will be useless to any one or thing seeking to ever use it. Once it is impure, certain ability's will show outward through it since it's power can not be utilized in another fashion. This is the words of the Codex. _

Dawn looked up from the passage, a question clearly written on her face "What the Codex?" She asked.

"A book that no one has seen in thousands of years, its the tell all show all of all prophesies and books, and when it's referenced it tends to be significant" Giles replied.

"So what do they mean by pure and impure?" Dawn asked again, curious.

"That, Dawn, is open to you're interpretation" Giles was being mysterious for a reason and she knew it, she just couldn't pinpoint why.  
Just then Xander stuck his head out from behind his privacy curtain. "Did I miss anything?" he asked. Wiping his eyes.

"Of course not Mr. Harris" Wesley replied not looking up from his newspaper.

"Good. Then I'm going back to sleep." And with that he slammed his curtain shut.

"That boy could sleep a marathon" Wesley shook his head.

"He's slept for three days strait before" Cordy stated matter-of-fact, not looking up from her magazine.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Wesley agreed.

"Ahn, well be fine" Xander cooed in a very low whisper.

"No, no Xander we wont" she sobbed silently "We can't have the wedding because of some damned hell god and its not fair" she sobbed again.

Xander was running his hand up and down her arm in a soothing motion.

"Well just have the wedding when we get where we're going, I promis"

Anya hit him in the chest "We don't have any money to do that, it's all back at the shop" She was silently crying harder, sniffling a bit.

"We'll find a way Ahn, I promis" Xander kissed his girl on her forehead, pulling her body close to him.

"Really?" She asked wiping her eyes on Xander's night shirt.

"Really" Xander assured her. Kissing the top of her head.

"Until then, can we have orgasms?" Anya whispered.

Xander smiled into her hair and flipped them over so she was underneath him, then put his mouth next to her ear.

"You would have to be completely silent" Xander warned sternly, running his hands down her abdomen. Anya just nodded her head vigorously and made a closing a zipper motion over her mouth. Xander silently laughed and passionately kissed his fiancee.

"I can't do this, I just don't have the hang of it" Fred complained.

"Bollocks luv, you have plenty of talent, you just have to tap into them powers again, and I know you have them, cuz my senses are tellin' me your a slayer"

"Really?" Fred asked curious

"Really pet, now focus" Spike was showing her fighting stances and teaching her more about her muscles and what they were capable of doing. "Try to make them fluid motions when you go to punch or kick, use your momentum and force, keep your balance, and be more aware of your body then the enemies"

Fred was throwing a few slow punches as Spike and the occasional upper cut kick.

"Go with your body luv, if it feel's better to spin with your kick then do it, don't force a move if you don't have to" Fred did as he said and her body became like water, making movements together and flowing in perfect synchronization.

"My body is my weapon kind of thing" Fred contemplated.

"Exactly!" Spike agreed. Fred stood up, and rested her posture. looking Spike square in the eye, she also took a close look around her surroundings.

"Ready to spar?" she challenged. Spikes eye's went wide.

"Luv, you just got started in figuring out your powers, I doubt your ready to fight a fruit fly" Spike scoffed in disbelieve.

"Iv done Ti Chi with Angel, so I understand the fluid movement thing now, and fighting's more math then physical endurance" Fred stated again, more sure of herself.

"More like math? Pet you're off your rocker" Spike laughed.

"If your so sure your going to win, why won't you fight me" Fred challenge, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm that sure I'm going to win" Spike shot back.

"Then try me" Fred glared back.

Spike just growled at her and charged, Fred grabbed the punching bag chain above her and lifted herself up, not even thinking about what she was doing she placed her feet on top of the bag and sprung herself around so she was standing right behind Spike.

She spun kicked Spikes back sending him into the wall, he turned around, humiliated and circled her. Watching her carefully this time, not expecting that move for only a two hours worth of training.

Spike lashed out with a punch and Fred just took a quick side step, when Spike lashed out with his foot to caddy kick her, she jumped over it, then stepped back again, Spike following.

Fred deciding that Spike was going to stay on the defensive rather then then the offensive, rushed forward, faking Spike out twice and spin kicking him once again, this time in the chin, she took a couple hits to he face and one to her ab's but she quickly recovered, cart wheeling to the side of Spike, and gripping his shoulder using his own momentum to send him into the treadmill with a heavy thud.

Spike charged her again, high jumping over her, circling his hands around her waist and throwing her to the ground, pinning her down with his body. and he remembered a similar situation he had been in with Dawn a few day's earlier. 

"Got u luv" Spike said cockily in triumph.

"Maybe" Fred agreed, she had done the math but she underestimated Spike, she had allot to learn.

Spike let her up, and she dusted herself off, "That was invigorating though" Fred said, her eyes sparkling and a huge smile on her face.

"Eventually after a week or so, you'll be a force to be reckoned with, you have two weapons luv, your body and your brain" Spike let a rare moment of sensitivity show, before masking it again, "Care for another round?"

Fred's eyes lit up and she got into a fighting stance, she was going to enjoy being a slayer replica. 

Angel was sitting on the bed next to Buffy's sleeping form, he brushed some of her hair out onto the pillow. It was so soft and smelt of raspberries and melon.

She wasn't thrashing or sweating in her sleep like she had been the other night. So Angel saw no need to actually get into the bed with her, but he wanted to be close by, just to be sure.

He loved Buffy, and he figured he always would. But he was quickly developing feelings for a certain redheaded witch.

Tapping into the link, Angel could tell Willow was awake and happy. He let a rare smile grace his face at the thought of Willow laughing or smiling.

Angel didn't realize he had any feelings for the witch until he saw her again when the Sunnydale gang dropped by his office, and he was only barely starting to tap into the link, opening it only for seconds at a time so Willow wouldn't notice.

Thinking back on the kiss they had shared, Angel contemplated what consequences this relationship, if any developed, would have.

Buffy, subconsciously, somewhere, had actually meant what she said to Willow when she had attempted to hurt her. But Angel wasn't going to be sharing that tidbit to anyone anytime soon.

Buffy and Willow were so different from each other.

Buffy was beautiful, strong, confidant. All the things most warriors of the light were. 

Willow in her own way was sexy as well, she had a inner beauty that shined brighter then anything, and her body wasn't all that bad to look at either, she was also a strong witch and had a strong mind, and though not as confidant as Buffy she was more caring and understanding then anyone he had ever met.

_It's not fair to compare them_ Angel thought to himself and he knew he was right, it wasn't fair to compare the beautiful blond next to him, to the beautiful redhead sitting just outside the door.

But he couldn't help himself, he saw good in both of them, but he realized that, though he would always love Buffy in some way, he respected her more then anything, and she was to independent to be in a committed relationship for long.

It was proven with Angel, and then Riley. And even if she didn't see it Angel did, no slayer had ever been able to hold a long relationship, it wasn't in their nature, but Giles would never break it to her. And neither would he. 

She deserved to live her life, and find happiness, but a relationship was just out of her reach, and she would never see that. 

Angel sighed again, more loudly this time. He wished he would have saw that before he broke her heart over and over. But what was done was done, past is past.

"I'll always love you Buffy, but we need to move on" Angel state quietly, kissing his x-loves forehead softly.

"Here" Willow handed Cordelia a Tupperware container that had a brownish paste in it.

"And this will actually work?" Cordy asked suspiciously.

"Of course, it's calming herbs with a bit of magic and a blessing, It's like vix to a stuffed nose, it will work in seconds" Willow laughed.

"It doesn't look to pretty" Cordy stated again, still suspicious.

"Not all pretty things work Cordelia" Willow shook her head at the former may queen. "The make-up industry just likes to make you think they do"

"The make-up industry is ran by demons" The seer stated off-handedly.

"Really?" Willow asked curious.

"Yeah, one from Maybaleen asked for our help, that's why we get ripped off so much by the make-up industry" Cordy stated.

"Seriously" Willow said again in disbelieve.

"Seriously, and Prauda is ran by a immortal" Cordy reassured.

"Next your going to tell me vogue is a inter-deminsional magazine.

"Now that's just crazy" she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Willows sarcastic statement.

"And you're telling me the fashion and makeup industry ran by demons and immortals doesn't sound crazy" Willow shot back.

"At least mine is fact" Cordy took a drink of her pepsi "and I never said it wasn't crazy now did I"

Willow just laughed at Cordelia

"So tell me, how do you like working with Angel?" Willow thought about her question "In fact, tell me how that ended up happening in the first place" Angel never did answer her question about that when he had visited Sunnydale during thanksgiving.

"Oh, that's an interesting tale..."

"What do you mean you didn't find them!" Glory yelled, throwing her glass against the wall of her apartment back in Sunnydale "I told you exactly were they were, how could our puppy not find them" 

"I'm very sorry Glorificus, but they keep moving" one of the minions bowed his forgiveness.

"Whatever, It's no matter , we still have a month or so before the ritual. That's plenty of time to get my key back."

"Oh yes lustrous one"

Glory closed her eyes, trying to get back into Buffy's mind. After a few moments she realized she couldn't.

"What the hell!" Glory yelled again, causing more minions to rush in.

"What's wrong, oh glorious one"

"She locked me out, someone else is in her mind" Glory stood up angrily "Dammit!" She yelled out, causing some of the minions to cower in fear. She paced back and forth thinking "Bitch blondie has gotten wise, well, that's not a problem either" Gorly turned to one of the minions with a bright smile on her painted red lips.

"Of course not lovely one" a minion agreed.

"I still have a few surprises left for her and her little gang" Glory's smile widened.

"Bring me D'oulfus!" She demanded loudly.

"Yes, yes of course, Glorious one"

"Sometime today!" She snapped angrily, forcing the minion to end his praises and run out the door, followed by the others.

"I'll get my key blondie, oh yes, I'll have my key now" Glory slipped off her stilettos, cracking her neck, and stretching her arms above her head.

D'oulfus owed her a favor, and he knew it, and she was going to use it. She would prefer not to, but drastic times called for drastic measures. The runaways were in for a surprise soon.

**I know a evil cliff hanger, the next chapter will be more action packed, and will prove that no one, especially Buffy's gang can run and get away scott free, especially from a hell God.**


End file.
